


Down We Go Together

by Mademoiselle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t tell him that this can only work if there is more pain than pleasure, because she thinks he understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down We Go Together

She wants to open her eyes, but she can’t.  She wants to look into him and know if their connection is real.   _This_ connection, so sudden and strong.  She wants to see in his eyes if it's worth everything.

_"Liz …"_

He kisses her, and it’s soft and hard and deep and so good. It's like his fucking, but she can feel him holding back on both.  She runs her nails down his back as she brings her legs up higher, urging him deeper.  She doesn't tell him that she wants it to hurt more.  

She grabs his hair hard and pulls his head back to bite into his shoulder.  He gives a sharp hiss and stops all his movement.  He's silent, but she can feel him looking at her.

_"Nikolas ..."_

Her eyes flutter open, and the metallic taste in her mouth prompts an apology in her clouded mind, but she doesn't get to say anything before he pulls out of her roughly.  She gasps as he lifts her thighs off the bed and shoves back into her.  His knees are under her ass and she gasps out a hollow cry when he flicks at her clit and rubs his fingers against her roughly.

She laughs and tilts her head back into the bed.  For a moment she thinks he'll snap her neck in this position.  She stays that way for a while before pulling up to rest on her elbows, keeping her head tilted back and her eyes closed in the dark room while he fucks her hard and loud.

She doesn’t tell him that this can only work if there is more pain than pleasure, because she thinks he understands.  This feels wonderful, and with her eyes shut tight she can pretend it hurts enough to be worth everything.


End file.
